


[podfic] stake your claim

by cryptichedonist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Possessive Sex, alpha! Dave - Freeform, omega! Karkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptichedonist/pseuds/cryptichedonist
Summary: He should have seen it coming. A famous human alpha director, mated with a bottom rung mutant blood omega? What a fucking scandal.Dave is a little possessive of his mate.Just a little bit.





	[podfic] stake your claim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carnivorousBelvedere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivorousBelvedere/gifts).
  * Inspired by [stake your claim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866586) by [carnivorousBelvedere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivorousBelvedere/pseuds/carnivorousBelvedere). 



**Fic:** [stake your claim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866586) by [ carnivorousBelvedere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivorousBelvedere/pseuds/carnivorousBelvedere)

**Reader:** Cryptichedonist

**Fandom:** Homestuck

**Ship:** Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas

**Rating:** Explicit

**Music:** Slipstream by Purple Planet Music

[Here is the Google Drive link!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12znVxCcAXXbsbPylfmnUjyERaKO26P5n/view?usp=sharing)

[Here is the download!](http://www.mediafire.com/file/iz6gz0l6z8zzbt5/Stake+Your+Claim.mp3)


End file.
